detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Eri Kisaki
Eri Kisaki (妃 英理 Kisaki Eri), known as Eva Kadan in the english Funimation dub, is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background The legally separated wife of Kogoro Mouri, Eri is a lawyer who often gets tangled in Kogoro's cases, usually serving as an extra pair of eyes when it becomes time to investigate a crime. Although she does not like Kogoro's attitude and personality (especially his drinking and skirt-chasing habits), she still deeply loves and cares for him, often testing him to see if he still cares about her as well. Eri and Kogoro, like Shinichi and Ran and Heiji and Kazuha, had been best friends since childhood, falling in love in their teens. Ten years before the Detective Conan storyline starts, however, Kogoro and Eri separated and took different paths in their lives. Ran had believed that Eri had separated from Kogoro because he had shot her in the leg to get her away from a crazed serial killer, when in fact Eri had completely respected Kogoro for his decision, which she also believed was the correct one. She had actually left him when she had cooked him a gratitude dinner afterwards, which Kogoro assessed (perhaps rightfully) to be completely inedible. After this, Eri focused full time on her duties as a lawyer and has since become a highly respected (and feared) member of her profession. In high school, Eri and her schoolmate and close friend, Yukiko Kudo, were involved in a "Miss Teitan High School" pageant, and were tied in the number of votes, due to the lateness of Kogoro. He had forgotten to vote, and by the time he had come to vote, it was too late. It was later discovered that due to his clumsiness, he thought that the "Miss" meant "mistake" and was going to vote for Eri as a result of that misconception, much to her anger later on. Personality Eri is considered incredibly attractive. Various men of different ages have pined for her, but she always turns them down, mostly due to her feelings for Kogoro. She and Yukiko were considered the two most beautiful girls at Teitan High School back when they were students. However, even though the result ended in a tie, the two remained very close friends, often letting little Shinichi and Ran play together and have playdates. Shinichi remembers often how Eri would give him a big scolding for starting trouble. Eri's personality suits her occupation as a lawyer. She is often very questioning, and gets herself involved in the investigation of cases along with Kogoro, much to his chagrin. She has a cat, a Russian Blue named "Goro," whom she cares for very deeply; in fact, Goro's name comes from "KoGORO" of Kogoro Mouri, since to her the cat and Kogoro both act very similar in some ways. Eri is also very close friends with her secretary, Midori Kuriyama. Eri is highly intelligent and has a sharp eye for details, and is also a skilled judoka, taught by Kogoro himself. She has proven on more than one occasion that she can lend a big helping hand in cases, and her deductions are almost always accurate. Ran often goes to Eri for advice, especially on Ran's relationship with Shinichi. Eri has often half jokingly said that her best advice for Ran is to never get involved with a detective. Appearance Eri is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman. She has long and wavy brown hair with shorter bangs framing the sides of her face, most of which she usually keeps done up in a bun. She is rather slender yet curvaceous in built, she is shown to be very beautiful and admired by most men as she and Kudo Shinichi's mother were shown to be stunning beauties when they were in high school. She wears simple black glasses and is commonly seen wearing business suits. Appellations Protagonists= |-|Friends= |-|Law Enforcement= Plot overview 'Coffee Shop Case (Manga: 105-107, Anime: 32)' 'Magician's Suicide Case (Manga: 131, Anime: 96)' 'Scuba Diving Case (Manga: 163-165, Anime: 114-115)' 'Cruise Ship Murder Case (Manga: 225, Anime: 174)' 'Blackout Murder Case (Manga: 237, Anime: 171)' 'Murderer Kogoro Mouri Case (Manga: 264-266, Anime: 199-200)' 'Old Photograph Murder Case (Manga: 276, Anime: 220)' 'Kogoro's Choice (Manga: 374-376, Anime: 305-306)' 'Child Star Case (Manga: 401, Anime: 354)' 'Eri vs. Yukiko (Manga: 413-416, Anime: 334-335)' 'Baseball Player Case (Manga: 463-465, Anime: 371-372)' 'Missing Classmate Case (Manga: 507, Anime: 427-428)' 'Group Date Kidnapping Case (Manga: 511, 513, Anime: 431-432)' 'Cat Sitting Case (Manga: 528-529, Anime: 445)' 'Shinichi's Childhood Adventure (Manga: 571-572, Anime: 472-473)' 'Secret Eri Kisaki (Manga: 574-575, Anime: 474)' Her worrying about Goro has once caused a big misunderstanding with Ran, thinking that a veterinarian was trying to go out with Eri when he was only trying to help her cat (although it is shown in the end that he was really hoping to get involved with her). 'The Fugitive (Manga: 594, Anime: Fugitive: Kogoro Mouri)' 'Witness Eri Kisaki Case (Manga: 610-612, Anime: 505-506)' 'Judo Champion Case (Manga: 643-645, Anime: 528-529)' 'Eri's Birthday Murder Case (Manga: 709-711, Anime: 589-590)' 'White Day Murder Case (Manga: 727, Anime: 609)' 'Target on Tape (Manga: 776, Anime: 657)' 'Private Eye (Manga: 793, Anime: 667)' 'Steamy Relations (Manga: 856, 858, Anime: 740-741)' 'Taii's Owner (Manga: 865, Anime: 751)' 'Aquarium Murder Case (Manga: 882, Anime: 772)' 'Tea Poisoning Murder Case (Manga: 888, Anime: 770)' Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends' 'Kogoro Mouri' Even though Eri is separated from Kogoro, and has been for quite some time, she still cares for him, and loves him. She often mentions that she would go back to him if he would just be a little bit nicer and not act immaturely to her. Very often, she sees Kogoro treat her nicely and gets hope, but then he does something stupid that angers her again, ruining any hope she has of them being back together. She remembers many very important dates in their relationship, and it is found out that she and Kogoro share many things in their minds, including the idea of wearing the outfits both wore on their first date on its anniversary (each of them made this decision independently). Very often, their daughter, Ran, tries to get them to hook up with each other by planning out ways for them to see each other out of the blue. Ran also tries getting Eri to help give Kogoro clients. In The Fourteenth Target, Eri and Kogoro are shown having a great time eating dinner, but it ends when Kogoro looks out the window and sees the very attractive owner of the bar that he visits. This makes Eri turn angry and act how she normally acts to Kogoro. In the two-part episode, Scuba Diving Murder Case, Eri accidentally loses her wedding ring on the beach, but pretends to have left it at home to see if Kogoro noticed. She gets visibly angry when Kogoro doesn't appear to notice it, especially when he leaves their lunch early to go back to the beach. Later, it is discovered that Kogoro had always known that she wasn't wearing her wedding ring, and had gone back to the beach to look for it. This left a visibly shocked Eri to drive home speechless, but pleased. In another episode, Eri actually captures a confession from Kogoro saying that he misses her and wishes she would come back to him on a minidisc, replaying it over and over again afterwards. However, even though they both miss each other, both of them still pretend not to care, and even become incredibly nasty to each other. Kogoro even goes on the opposing side of a case that Eri is working on, in a plan done by her professional rival Reiko Kujo to try and get under Eri's skin. However, her plan fails, as Kogoro's testimony is able to help out Eri's case instead of Reiko's. 'Ran Mouri ' Ran Mouri is the only daughter of Eri Kisaki. She often tries to find ways to bring Eri and Kogoro closer together. Ran often seems to be closer to her mother than to her father, although Kogoro is the one that takes care and provides for her so they can 'Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa ' Shinichi/Conan and Eri share a somewhat equal level of intelligence when analysing crime scenes. Eri's deducing skills were more notable in Kogoro Mouri, Suspect, where she was able to submit a string and a piece of metal before Conan could bring it to Inspector Yamamura's attention. She considers Conan a big help in murder cases. At first, Eri seemed slightly suspicious of Conan, but later she concludes that he is simply a boy who is very smart for his age, even helping him in showing off deduction shows. Eri respects Shinichi/Conan's and his deducing skills, and vaguely accepts Shinichi and Ran's relationship. She has also told Ran to "choose her man carefully," indicating not to make the same mistake she did (most likely referring to her current unstable relationship with Kogoro jokingly). 'Yukiko Kudo ' Yukiko Kudo is a close friend of Eri, and (unlike Eri) finds her daughter Ran Mouri, a perfect match for her son. Yukiko and Eri competed in a "Miss Teitan High School" contest, which ended up being a tie because Kogoro did not show up in time to cast his vote. 'Rival ' 'Reiko Kujo ' Character popularity *eBookJapan held a character popularity poll from April 12, 2011 to May 12, 2011 in which readers of Detective Conan (international included) could vote for their favorite character. Eri placed 21st in the poll with 28 votes out of the 5,883 that were cast. Name origin Eri's family name comes from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ellery_Queen E'lle'ry Queen] (the kanji of her last name, Kisaki, means 'queen'(妃) ), this also suggests why is she called the 'Queen of the Courtroom'. Her given name comes from the Kanji 'E' and 'Ri' The first character, 'E'(英) means English, while the second one(理); means 'Justice', pointing to her excellent service at the court. Cases solved by Eri Kisaki #[http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Coffee_Shop_Murder_Case Episode 32: Coffee Shop Murder Case] #[http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Kogoro_Mouri,_Suspect Episode 199-200: Kogoro Mouri, Suspect] #[http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Lawyer_Eri_Kisaki%27s_Testimony Episode 505-506: Lawyer Eri Kisaki's Testimony] #[http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Might_Over_Mystery Episode 528-529: Might Over Mystery (Part 1)] Conan has put her to sleep and used to solve cases. #[http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Magician_of_the_Silver_Sky Movie 8: Magician of the Silver Sky] Different looks Eri Before (32).jpg|Eri's "Before" Appearance (Episode 32) Eri After (607).jpg|Eri's "After" Appearance (Episode 607) Quotes Trivia *Eri likes Zigoba, a brand of Swiss chocolates. These chocolates were also the present that Kogoro gave her when they first dined at the French restaurant, La Fleur. In a later movie, The Fourteenth Target, her love for the chocolates are used against her in an attempted murder, which they were poisoned. However she survived. *Eri's original hair color is black. However, she likes to dye her hairs with brown color and tie them up. **Some old episodes show that Ran's hair color is brown, which is confused with the hair color of Eri, as her mother. However, it has been colored black in the later episodes. See also *Characters *Mouri family References Detective Conan World Category:Characters